El horripilante día en que Kakyoin abrió su bocota
by NyVan
Summary: ...y ahora estoy aquí en prisión y si Joseph no deja de tocar esa molesta armónica prometo que se la meteré por la garganta.


**Dedicado a mi hermanito "rramentut" que me introdujo al bizarro mundo de Jojo, se que no leerá esto, (por lo menos no en FF) pero que sepan que fue diseñado para su pobre cabecita loca, igual espero ustedes también lo disfruten; cualquier duda, aclaración o tomatazo déjenme un review! n_n**

 **Jojo Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

Mi nombre es Caesar Zeppeli, y era el guapísimo bajista de la banda más popular de la ciudad de Morioh, las chichas hacían fila para hablar conmigo, nuestra banda era taaan popular que estábamos por firmar un contrato con "Extassy records", amaba lo que hacía, mis bolsillos estaban llenos de billetes todo el tiempo y pasaba la mayor parte de los días con mi mejores amigos, y mi camote Joseph, todo era absolutamente perfecto hasta que Kakyoin abrió la boca.

Ahora estoy aquí en prisión y si Joseph no deja de tocar esa molesta armónica prometo que se la meteré por la garganta.

.

..

.

Todo comenzó hace un par de meses estábamos por terminar la preparatoria, exámenes finales de los cuales yo estaba bastante preocupado, pero en realidad parecía ser el único los demás chicos tenían el futuro resuelto.

Smokey era el más brillante de toda la escuela, para él no será problema sacar las mejores notas y graduarse con honores, todos sabíamos que eso pasaría después de todo. En cambio, tenía que practicar un poco más su actuación en escena.

Jotaro también era muy inteligente aunque tal vez no tan dedicado como Smokey, pero no tenia de que preocuparse, de cualquier forma el tenia su lugar asegurado en la universidad de Morioh, el equipo de kendo tenía dos años invitándolo a la universidad y mandándole regalos para que se decidiera a entrar ahí. Aunque el aun no sabía que estudiar sabia que sería en Morioh.

A Joseph no le importa ir a la universidad el esta totalmente convencido de que nuestra banda será mundialmente famosa y tendremos giras por el mundo durante toda nuestra vida, ya nos visualizo a todos, a mi esa idea no me desagrada para nada, pero nunca está mal tener algo de reserva, además el ambiente musical es muy competitivo estos últimos años.

Joseph es mi mejor amigo desde que entramos a la preparatoria, al principio éramos rivales y peleábamos en todo, pero todo cambio el día en que mi hermano fulano cayó enfermo yo comencé a faltar mucho a la escuela para trabajar doble turno y pagar sus medicinas entonces él me supero en todos los deportes y asignaturas (no es que fuéramos muy buenos pero era nuestra forma de competir) al ver el poco empeño que le ponía a las cosas se preocupo por mí, me siguió un día y me encontró removiendo escombros en la obra de una carretera, le conté lo sucedido y él me apoyo sin dudarlo, desde entonces tenemos una especie de amistad bizarra que aprecio mucho y no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sin embargo debido a que su tío Speedwagon el magnate internacional del petróleo lo ha mimado toda su vida, es muy difícil que se tome las cosas enserio y cuando se encuentra ante cualquier situación por mas "sonsa" que sea huye hasta que Speedwagon o yo le salvamos el trasero. Con el dinero que tiene su tío y siendo el hasta ahora su heredero más probable no tiene ninguna intención de estudiar ni nada por el estilo.

Después esta Jonathan Joestar primo de Joseph y Jotaro, llego a la ciudad de Morioh hace un par de años el es todo un caballero inglés, está aquí por cuestiones de negocios de su padre, el tiempo se alargo y decidió continuar con la universidad aquí, al ser ingles tiene la simpatía de todo Morioh, además de que esta por acabar su tercer año en la universidad, pronto se convertirá en un reconocido arqueólogo.

Eso nos deja a Pornalef y a mí como los mas fracasados del grupo, para empezar soy pobre y tengo que hacerme cargo de mi familia, muchas veces he considerado el dejar la escuela y dedicarme de lleno a trabajar, pero Joseph y los muchachos me han persuadido a no hacerlo y me han ayudado muchas veces con dinero, por esa razón siento que les debo mi apoyo con la banda.

Pornalef y yo somos estudiantes promedio, bueno, no, la verdad somos peor que el promedio yo estoy luchando por salvar el semestre y estudiando para el ingreso a la universidad, a Pornalef le vale la vida, el dice que terminando la universidad si el grupo no consigue un contrato se irá a viajar por el mundo y sobrevivirá con trabajos de medio tiempo, todo eso claro, hasta que encuentre a su media naranja, la cual, el jura, será un top model con harto dinero —quien puede resistirse a mí— repite una y otra vez mientras todos reímos y Jonathan se ahoga por no dejar salir su risa.

Juntos somos los "Joe-Stars" comenzamos tocando en un festival en la preparatoria, solo íbamos a tocar un par de pistas instrumentales pero cuando Jonathan entro a un ensayos comenzó a ponerle letras a las canciones y Jotaro comenzó a hacer arreglos entonces en un solo día quedaron listas tres canciones bastante buenas, pedimos permiso para que Jonathan cantara con nosotros en el festival y como todos en Morioh lo aman no tuvieron problemas en invitarlo a pesar de ser universitario. Fuimos un completo fenómeno en el festival. Jotaro con esa energía y total precisión en la batería, Smokey y su estilo relajado en el bajo, el encanto y la profunda voz de Jonathan; y Joseph y yo con nuestros locos solos de guitarra con los cuales derretíamos los corazones de las chicas. Joseph al ser el más carismático era el líder del grupo, era muy bueno moviendo masas y relacionándose con los dueños de los bares más populares de Morioh, comenzamos a componer mas canciones y a ensayar semanalmente en casa de Joseph. Pronto la vida comenzó a sonreírme, por lo menos en el lado económico ya que comenzaron a pagarnos por nuestras presentaciones, pronto dejamos de ir a bares para ir a verdaderos auditorios y a festivales de música de Morioh y de la región, Joseph no necesitaba dinero así que me cedía su parte y pronto pude mudarme a un departamento más grande y cómodo para mis hermanos y ya no pasábamos hambre.

Pero ya fue mucho divagar, ahora si regresando a al problema principal de esta historia, todo comenzó hace dos meses principios de marzo, yo estaba saliendo de un horrible examen de historia, y agotado me dirigía al jardín para recostarme sobre la hierba y ver si alguna nube con una forma ridícula me podía alegrar después de mi derrota en ese examen, quería paz y tranquilidad ya saben, deprimirme solo y llorar mi desdicha internamente, pero al idiota de Pornalef se le ocurrió llegar. Cerré mis ojos para fingir que dormía pero a el eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, reconocí su estúpida risa y lo sentí sentarse a mi lado.

—Mal día ¿eh?

Abrí un ojo y lo vi ya acomodado y sin intenciones de dejarme solo, me senté sobre la hierba y suspire, después puse más atención.

—A ti tampoco parece haberte ido bien.

— ¿Um?— pregunto confundido, pero su confusión solo duro un momento en cuanto vio que prestaba atención en su rostro.—!Ah! Lo dices por esto— dijo señalando su hinchada y roja mejilla— no fue nada, solo un malentendido.

—Lisa de nuevo ¿eh? Ya déjala en paz, es mayor que tu y es la chica más sexy de la escuela, tu eres un perdedor, está fuera de tu alcance.

—Oh por favor, ¿qué dices? ¿Que acaso no te has fijado bien en estos? —dijo mostrándome sus músculos yo puse una cara de fastidio sin siquiera proponérmelo—es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta de mi encanto, además soy el manager del mejor grupo musical que haya existido en Morioh, en cuanto firmemos un contrato las chicas harán fila para hablar conmigo como lo hacen con ustedes, pero claro Lisa será a la única a la cual le preste atención.

—En tus sueños más guajiros claro.

— ¡Bah!, que poca fe…— dijo echándose en la hierba

—¡Caesar–chan!

Escuche la voz entusiasta de Joseph, ¿que nadie se daba cuenta de mi amargura y depresión? Porque no me dejaban ser un solitario amargado después de los exámenes como siempre se los había pedido?

—Te traje tu nievecita— dijo arrojándome un bote de nieve y una cuchara.

— ¿Qué? – Dije confundido— ¿y esto porque o qué?

— Pos pa la depresión camotito, es lo que hacen las chicas deprimidas ¿no?— dijo sentándose a mi lado también.

"Perfecto"— pensé, ahora me tienen etiquetado como la niñita llorona del grupo...

—¡Gracias bro!—Sonreí con ironía — es justo lo que necesitaba,— abrí el bote emocionado y con la mano extraje la mitad del contenido— Joseph sonrió satisfecho, entonces rápidamente estire la parte de atrás de su cuello y deje resbalar la nieve por su espalda.

Su baile desesperado comenzó de inmediato y todos en el patio guardaron silencio para ver lo que estaba pasando lo único que podía oírse eran los gritos de desesperación de Joseph y las carcajadas de Pornalef. Las fans miraban la escena algunas preocupadas y otras pocas y pocos se reían de la escena.

—"Yare yare"— escuche la voz de Jotaro que se acercaba, se acerco a Joseph y sin inmutarse desfajo su camisa para que la nieve resbalara.

—¡Chisssaaaaa! —Me grito cuando al fin pudo recobrar la cordura— ¡¿qué pasa contigo?!

—Nada— conteste con fastidio y le lance el resto del bote.

— ¡No seas desperdiciado Caesar!— dijo Pornalef corriendo para comer la mitad del bote que acababa de lanzar.

—Parece que alguien está en sus días sensibles— dijo Joseph burlón.

—Cállate idiota, deja de fastidiar.

—Ya cállense los dos, no sé si parecen un par de mocosos o una pareja con diez años de casados.

— ¡Pero que fabulosa idea! Eso les encanta a la chicas! =D —dijo Joseph totalmente feliz

— ¡Cállate idiota! –le grite avergonzado.

— Oh vamos Caesar tú serás el hombre de la relación, todos sabemos a Joseph le encanta la ropa de mujer. — Dijo Pornalef — no es así Jotaro? —Jotaro sonrió levemente divertido.

— ¡Oh, cierra la boca! ¿Es que nunca van a superar eso?

— ¡Claro que no nena! —Estallo Pornalef en risas que pronto contagió a todos.

—Muy gracioso, muy gracioso… — dijo volviendo a tomar asiento mientras nos burlábamos de aquella ocasión.

Estábamos en primer año e inauguraron un bar bastante popular en el centro de la ciudad, Joseph insistió en que debíamos ir, pero ninguno éramos mayores de edad, y en cuanto escucho que el guardia de seguridad dejaba entrar a cualquier niña bonita que le diera su número al genio se le ocurrió la idea más brillante de su vida. Y así fue como terminamos siendo los primos de la "chica"más fea de todo Morioh, el guardia llamo a la policía después del lastimoso acto de seducción de "Josephina" y menos mal que mis padres murieron por que después de ver la regañada que le dieron a Joseph temí mucho.

—Chicos hoy habrá ensayo— declaro Joseph en cuanto Smokey se nos unió.

—Este...mm... Joseph..., te recuerdo que hoy es martes y nosotros ensayamos los jueves.— le recordó Smokey

—Lo sé pero no importa, ya hable con Jony y dijo que estaba bien, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

—Otra vez haciéndote el interesante— dijo Pornalef—lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora.

—No no no no nooooooo— dijo casi cantando— ¡Es una sorpresa!

Entonces en contra de mi voluntad esa noche salí con mi guitarra en los hombros rumbo a casa de Joseph; ya todos estaban ahí, y peleaban por el ultimo pedazo de pizza, lo que me hizo poner en perspectiva nuestra amistad, si ni siquiera podían dejarme un pedazo de pizza ¿que se podía esperar de ellos en asuntos más delicados? Seguramente saltarían como lobos hacia mi primera novia —si es que algún día la tenía, claro...

La sala parecía un completo chiquero, excepto por Jotaro quien leía un libro en una esquina y yo que estaba otra vez de amargado y además hambriento. La madre de Joseph me preparo un huevo y algo de arroz el cual acepte encantado, ellos discutían cosas ininteligibles mientras yo devoraba mi cena, entonces Jotaro se paró y dijo:

—Yare yare

—Es verdad chicos— interrumpió Joseph, como si Jotaro acabara de regañarnos — tengo algo importante que decirles.

—Pues ya escúpelo de una vez, tengo una cita en una hora y no hemos ensayado nada!— dijo el buen Jonathan, todos lo miramos con intriga, pero Joseph continuo hablando.

Esta mañana recibí esta carta:

 ** _Estimado Sr. Joestar y estimados "Jo-stars"_**

 ** _Me place escuchar tan buenas críticas musicales de mis antiguos compañeros de banda y otros críticos reconocidos sobre sus actuaciones musicales y sobre su gran talento, también su nombre ha llegado a oídos míos por medio de fanáticos suyos y grupos en redes sociales._**

 ** _Por lo cual estaría completamente complacido en ofrecerles un contrato con "Extassy Records"_**

 ** _Así que no perdamos tiempo, por favor envíen su demo a las oficinas de Extassy records para discutirlo con el resto del equipo y quedan sobre aviso de que no nos perderemos su presentación del próximo mes en el Morioh dome._**

 ** _Por favor envíenme su demo en el sobre anexo a esta carta en breve._**

 ** _Quedo a sus órdenes para cualquier duda aclaración o comentario._**

 ** _Siempre suyo._**

 ** _Yoshiki Hayashi._**

Todos quedamos anonadados y con los ojos cuadrados, aunque sin duda el merecedor de una foto fue Pornalef con su quijada fuera de lugar.

—Y… ¿tienes algo que decir?—le pregunta Joseph a Pornalef, con brazos cruzados y mirada acusadora

—Yo yo… envié demos a todas partes no sé cómo se me ha escapado Extassy…

—¡Eres un tarado! —dijo con fanfarronería

—Calmen ya chicos—nos para Jonathan, —lo importante es que se han fijado en nosotros, por lo menos con las redes sociales lo has hecho bien.

—Pornalef le sonrió a Jonathan como idiota y el sintió tanta vergüenza que se sonrojo, el carro no tardo y así paso toda la noche, sin ensayar una sola rola...

* * *

 **¿Y bien? díganme, ¿que opinan?**

 **Aclaro que no soy Yaoista y esta historia tampoco es yaoi, solo tiene algunos tintes de ese tipo para hacerla mas cómica.**

 **Espero la hayan disfrutado, nos vemos pronto :)**


End file.
